And so, I loved her
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Shin, Heroine's good childhood friend, becomes a bit more than just a friend.
1. And So It Began

_This is my version of Shin and Heroine's story. They're a bit OOC, but hey, I like them this way. Enjoy!_

_**Present**_

I like lying on the grass with her in my arms, with her breath at the nape of my neck, triggering warm emotions inside me. I've never felt like this before…In the past it didn't matter who I went out with, I always felt alone and dissatisfied.

I let my fingers gently slide through her beautiful auburn hair. Her hair was curly, but it was also a bit straight. Hmm…so I guess it's wavy? And the colour was a rusty red with brown streaks here and there.

My eyes followed her magnificent forehead and my fingers traced her features: her eyebrows, her cheekbones, her cute nose and her red ears (I suppose she was awake after all), her long eye lashes and then finally her soft pink lips. She trembled at my touch.

Hmph. She's still pretending to sleep. I took her chin and pulled her closer to my face. Her eyes shot open with surprise. I slid my thumb over her soft delicate lips and I could feel her breath. I exhaled for the first time that day, just to find that my breath would be swept away anyway…She claimed my lips with hers and I gave in.

Our lips opened and we drowned in love once more. My tongue twisted and twirled around hers, allowing me to taste the sweetness of honey.

Our lips parted after a while and I held her closely. She is mine, my Heroine. She breathed in my neck and squeezed my hand to prove my statement.

"Shin…" She muttered softly.

I would never feel this way with anyone other than her. The clouds flew by, getting smaller and smaller until it eventually faded away. Our love will be the opposite. It will last as long as we do.

Morning came and I awoke with a start. Where is she? Was all that just a dream? No. I know deep inside me that I _need_ her.

Did she freak out?

Maybe it was too much for her, suddenly dating a childhood friend like me…

What she doesn't know is that I liked, no, loved her longer than she could _ever_ imagine.

_**12 Years ago**_

She visited my neighbours once. Their house was such an ugly blue that it insulted the heavens. My house, on the other hand, was a boring colour, but not ugly.

It was that day that I decided to pull a prank on the neighbours. I snuck over the hedge and plugged their lawnmower in and positioned it in front of their most valuable flowers.

I giggled from behind their house, when suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder.

'Oh no.' I thought and turned slowly.

I was surprised to see my enemy wasn't a bloodsucking adult, but a little girl.

I sighed of relief and the girl was furious.

'How can you be so damn happy to see me when I'm gonna be the one to bring you in crap?!' She yelled at me.

I was more surprised than anything. 'crap' and 'damn'? What in the heck does that mean?

'Heroine, how many times have I told you not to speak like tha-'

A _really_ old woman came around the corner and was shocked to see me.

'Who are you, young bo-'

She stares at the catastrophe in the garden and starts yelling things that I don't understand like the word 'fuck'. And why was she yelling at God?

I slowly retreated and tried to make a clean cut, when the girl hit me…with a _shovel_!

When I came to, I was in the hospital with a heavy head.

Hmm?

Someone was holding my hand. I tilted my head and saw the little girl holding onto my hand tightly, fast asleep. I tried to move my fingers.

'Ngn?!' She shot up straight, scaring the heck out of me.

Her face was red and her eyes were wet. Was she crying? Why was she-

She embraced me so tightly that I could barely breathe.

'Mister Doctor said that you could have died because of me! I'm so sorry.'

She sat down again, staring at me. I'm probably still shocked. I don't really know what I'm feeling.

Tears were rolling down her red cheeks and she was breathing erratically.

'I…I'm sorry th-that I d-did that. I-I'll do anyth-thing for you!' She screamed while sobbing.

I tried to think of something to say.

'Then come back tomorrow.'

She came every day. How could I not fall more and more in love with her each day?

_**Present**_

I could feel a knot forming in my throat.

As I lay there, depressed as hell, warm lips overtook mine and the ones they belong to gave my heart a tug. She laid down next to me with cool drinks in her hand.

"I thought you'd be thirsty…" She giggled.

Joy overtook my body and I grabbed her and put her on top of me. My hand slid up her neck and I pulled her toward my face. I didn't dare tear my eyes away from her.

"Hey…?"

I gently pulled her chin toward mine and kissed her bottom lip first, then her top lip and finally I slipped my tongue inside her mouth, earning a soft moan.

"Why are you so-? Ngn!" I stole another kiss before she could finish.

She sighed in the kiss and gently kissed me back, which made me hungry for more. I pulled her even closer to me and in the heat of the moment, my tongue moved faster and more passionately.

"Ngn! Nnn…" She moaned inside my mouth.

We broke apart, panting loudly.

"Well…That was different." She said, out of breath.

"Different as in…?"

"That…felt wonderful, Shin." She said with a deep blush spread across her face.

She moved a bit down and laid with her arms folded on my chest. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. She tilted her head and closed her eyes.

We laid on the soft ground with the cheerful, but soft sounds surrounding us: birds chirping, the rustling of trees and the lack of humans.

I fell into a deep trance inducing daydreams and slight conscious thoughts, by the mere sound of our heartbeats combining.

"I love you, Heroine."

"That's a coincidence."

She's a cheeky brat, so she'll never admit to it, I'd be surprised if she ever-

"I…I love you, too." She whispered softly.

My heart was going to burst out of my chest. Finally after all these years…

_**10 Years Ago**_

"Hey! Stop chasing me, you weirdo!" She screamed.

I chased her for no apparent reason. She turned and ran backwards.

I grabbed her dress a bit too hard and she fell with me on top of her. My face flushed deep scarlet as I stared in her bright green eyes.

I started to lean closer, slowly closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked startled.

I quickly snapped out of it, shook my head violently and jumped up.

"Nothing, stupid witch. Try catching _me_ this time!" I yelled, hiding my embarrassment.

She slowly got up and wiped at her eyes.

"Y-You! I could have died, Fatty!" She screamed with a slight smile as she started running after me. "Did you try to flatten me?"

"Aah! A witch is chasing me! Save me!" I screamed as I ran in circles.

"What did you call me?" She screamed and chased me with all her might.

After a while I got hungry and stopped running altogether.

PLOMP!

She ran straight into me and fell to the ground. I burst out laughing.

She wiped at her face. Uh-oh, she was crying.

Her face was wet and her nose and cheeks were red. She looked so cute!

I couldn't help but try to calm her down.

"Heroine…"Her face brightened as the last tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at me.

I clenched my eyes shut. "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I got hungry so I…"

I opened my eyes to see a smile spread on her beautiful face. "I-I didn't think you could say something like that…" She sobbed in between words.

My heart skipped a beat as she jumped in my arms in an embrace.

"I love you, Shin!"

It's official, I can die right now! I sighed as I hugged her long and sweetly.

She released and looked at me with a deep blush across her face.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned in closer and my lips touched hers gently.

I had my eyes closed as I kissed her, too embarrassed to look at her. She didn't move away at all. Suddenly her lips gave pressure as well…She kissed me back!

I opened my eyes to see that her eyes were shut tightly.

Our lips parted and she stared at me.

"Heroine, what do you think you are doing? Dinner's ready and you are far too young for that!" My neighbour yelled.

"That's what all old farts say these days!" I screamed jokingly and winked at Heroine.

"Hmph!" The old lady dragged her by the arm.

She looked back at me and smiled with a blush that seemed to linger on her face.

I returned a smile to her and realised…We kissed!

_Hallooo, everyone! This is my first 'normal' story. How is it so far? Please let me know! I am not a fragile being; I can take even the harshest comments! So go ahead and review!_


	2. And So It Deepens

_**Damn, guys! I'm so sorry! This is the continuation of "And so I loved her" Sorry it took so long! :D**_

_**Present**_

We went to the Meido no Hitsuji Restaurant to visit our friends at their work and got something to eat while we were at it.

As usual, Ikki's fanclub stared Heroine down and I gave them a threatening glare. They shifted their eyes and their lips fell silent.

Heroine and I went down the stairs and through the doors.

"Welcome back, Master." Sawa said with a bow.

"Welcome back, Milady." Ken said with a bow as well.

When both of them looked up to see us, they smiled brightly.

Ikki was busy preparing desserts in the kitchen and Tomo was chatting with the rest of their friends at a nearby table.

Heroine and I went and joined Tomo, Ukyo, Mine and Orion at the table. Tomo was laughing and nudging his elbow in Mine's side and she growled slightly, while Ukyo was busy changing the settings on his camera and Orion was joining in on Tomo's joke.

As soon as Ukyo looked up from his camera, the rest of them looked in the same direction. They scattered from the table and almost fell on top of me and Heroine, when they saw us.

"Heroine!" Tomo and Orion shouted as they hugged her. Mine went to give me a passionate hug, when Ukyo accidently trips her as he stood.

She fell on top of Ikki, who was on his way to another table. The fan girls snarled and lurched from their seats.

I burst out laughing, which is very uncommon of me, and everyone stared at me, stunned.

Heroine smiled at me brightly.

The fan club stood still and confused, unsure of how to react. Heroine noticed the blush that spread across their faces as they stared at my smiling face.

I smiled at her expression. She really can't hide her feelings. She's adorable when she's jealous.

I grabbed her in an embrace in front of everyone to declare that she's mine and I'm hers. Her face flushed as I whispered,

"I'm yours. Rest assured, Heroine."

Mine pouted at the action, jealous of Heroine, I suppose.

"You can't have Shin all to yourself, Heroine! Leave a bit for me too."

What a strange friend she is.

"What's wrong with wanting all of him?" She murmured, forgetting that I could hear every sweet word she says.

I pulled her to my face and kissed her softly.

Ukyo looked a bit depressed. _Look, I'm sorry that I took her away from you, but I'd never give her up for _anything, I thought.

Ikki came in with the desserts and I was slightly surprised, we haven't even ordered yet. Behind him the ever-so-moody manager was carrying an enormous rectangular box.

"Why are you all standing? Take your seats." The manager said grumpily.

Just as we were seated, the manager placed the box in the middle of the table.

What was going on?

Everyone exchanged looks as he opened the box and by the time it was open, their eyes were set on me.

"Happy birthday, dear Shin…" Everyone started singing.

How the hell did they…I glanced at Heroine and she looked down guiltily. She told them. I told her that I never celebrate my birthday anymore.

The cake was two-layered, black and white with sparklers and had my name in red italics. It looked great and I think I know who baked it. I looked at Heroine and she blushed as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I don't really like my birthday; considering it was on this day a few years ago that my father killed a man.

But now, looking at everyone's cheerful faces and knowing the huge amount of effort they put in, my birthday isn't so bad after all.

A blush spread across my face and I was drowning in embarrassment as I said,

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it."

Mine's face brightened and I once again noticed Heroine's silent glare at her.

As soon as everyone was stuffed and the plates of cake and desserts were polished clean, we all sat back and groaned in delight.

"Well, I have to turn in soon. I have a photoshoot to prepare for." Ukyo said.

"Good luck, Ukyo-chan!"Orion yelled.

"Hold on, I'll walk with you."Sawa said. I think she may have a _slight_ crush on him.

Mine and Ikki and his fan club vanished into the darkness of the night and Heroine, Ken, Orion, Tomo and I were walking in the other direction.

Ken and Tomo were having the strangest conversation involving different dimensions and changes of character in everyone.

"That must have been a really strange dream, Ken!"Tomo laughed wholeheartedly while Orion just giggled awkwardly.

Heroine and I were walking behind them hand in hand. I looked at her and smiled.

While no one was looking, I pulled her to the side behind some bushes and whispered in her ear,

"Thanks, Heroine." I nipped her ear and she trembled.

I slid my hand from her neck to her ear and pulled her into a kiss. I could taste the sweetness of the icing on her lips; she likes to save the icing of the cake for last.

"Huh? Where did they disappear to?"Tomo asked loudly.

I sighed in our kiss. I came out of the bushes feeling like I had a very satisfying birthday.

"Here I am with my lovely bride to be."

_**So, does this deserve a third chapter? Please let me know.**_

_**~`Drarrypeoples**_


	3. And So I Fall

_**Hey there, my beautiful angels (*^*)**_

_**8 Years Ago**_

I haven't seen her in a while. The last time I _spoke_ to her was when we kissed. Tomo said that he sees her often, considering they're very 'close friends'. I can't help being jealous. I know I could just speak to her, but she's gotten so popular. I'll never be like that. My daddy says that I'll never amount to anything and that I'd just end up everybody's burden.

Daddy never said anything like that to me before. A few months ago daddy still loved me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? He still picked me up and swung me around in the air back then. After mommy died, daddy hasn't been the same.

If daddy doesn't love me…if mommy wanted to die to get away from me…If my own parents don't love me, who would?

Mommy died last year. Everybody calls it suicide, but I still don't understand the meaning of it. I'm thirteen and I still don't know. Why would a mother leave her own child that she gave birth to and a partner she chose for life? She made my daddy sad. Whenever I see fireworks, I remember her promise:

"We'll watch the fireworks display on your birthday. Okay, little Shinny?" She made the promise a few days before my birthday…but we never got to celebrate it together.

Why would anyone love me?

I sat at my desk, 'trying' to do homework, but really I was just staring out the window. I let my eyes trail the raindrops and I felt a warm liquid dampen my cheeks. I rubbed furiously at my eyes. Such stupid thoughts! I should focus on my homework instead of thinking about that. Dad will probably be home anytime now. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I'm fine.

I'm fine.

Ding-Dong.

I rushed to the door as fast as I could. My dad could be such a grouch if I didn't greet him at the door and carry his things inside. He rarely smiles, so why should I? I think I could count how many times I've smiled this year.

But to my surprise, instead of a grumpy father, a very wet Tomo smiled brightly. "Tomo?" I asked surprised. "Uhm…Can I come in? It's freezing!" I opened the door wider so he could walk through.

"Tomo! Take your shoes off first! You know, I'm the one that has to clean, right?" I asked, surprised that I could show emotion after all this time. He gave me a sheepish look and cocked his head. "Sorry, Shin-chan!" A vein on my forehead almost burst. "Stop adding 'chan'! I told you that I didn't like it!"

He smiled at me and, after taking his shoes off, he plopped on my couch in the living room, heaving a sigh. "It's so relaxing at your place, Shin." Of course it is. No one's here but me. "Don't you ever get lonely all alone by yourself?"

"No." I lied. What would the benefit be in saying yes? Clingy and irritating friends pitying me…is not my idea of fun.

He spread his arms wide and scooped me in a hug. My eyes widened, but I soon felt overwhelmed with feelings and I started to shake against him, crying softly.

Why's he doing this? It'll only hurt more if he leaves me behind too.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard grunting and moaning. "Where the hell have you been, boy? I don't like waiting." My dad threw his coat over the couch's arm. Tomo and I scattered from each other. "Good evening, sir." My dad just ogled him as if he didn't recognise my one and only friend.

He smiled suddenly and I almost got a heart attack. Such a warm smile…I've forgotten what it looks like. He disappeared toward the kitchen. "Shin, I don't want to cause you trouble, so I'll go now. When it gets too much, you could stay at my house for a while, okay?" He whispered in my ear so my father wouldn't hear.

"Next time Heroine's coming too." Tomo said loudly. I smiled at him and nodded.

After I walked him to the door and waved him goodbye, my dad glared at me. "Your priorities are wrong. You help me first, do your homework second and leave the friends for when you're out from under my roof. I don't want another burden to take care of." He spat the cold words and I felt like crying.

"Yes, father."

_**A few days later**_

"Shin!" Heroine practically jumped in my arms, making a blush spread across my face. "I haven't seen you in so long!" She looked really happy to see me. I smiled at her. " Where's Tomo?" I asked, only noticing it after I closed the front door. "He said you wanted to tell me something and that you'd only say it if we were alone." I was so confused. Why would he lie like that? Does he know I like her?

This will be so awkward.

I offered her some juice and we sat on the couch. "How's it going with school?" Ugh. 'School'? That's the best you can come up with, self? "Great. I've made so many friends. Let me see, there's Ikki, Ken, Ukyo and Mine and Sawa too." As she counted on her fingers, she looked so cute as her face brightened.

"Of course, I still miss you…Ah! I mean…Actually I do miss you." She didn't look at me.

I took her hand and it was so warm. I smiled at her and before I could tell her my feelings, my father came home much earlier than expected. He looked at me and her, her hand still in mine. At first, Heroine smiled brightly, but when she heard nothing in return, her smile faded.

I let go of her hand. My dad glared at me the entire time. His eyes went to Heroine. "Who might you be?" He asked rudely. He turned around and cursed. She flinched and stood. "My mother will worry where I've been." She said to me and smiled.

As soon as she left, my father tapped his heel. "What were you two doing? No. I don't want to know. Get out. Don't come until nine tonight and you'd better prepare something for dinner." He ordered. "I always make something." I mumbled.

He grabbed me by the collar. "What did you say? Get out, before I help you out."

I walked outside, not a smile on my face, not a tear in my eye. I won't cry for him. I won't smile for him.

I smiled at the thought of Heroine. I really do like her, so what now? As soon as I was a few blocks away from my house, tears were streaming down my face.

I love her.

But love is scary.

_**Hey, guys! It's been a while, huh! Just a bit of background for Shinny poo! Share your thoughts with me, please review!**_

_**~Drarrypeoples**_


	4. And So She Made It To Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**: Hey, Amnesian peoples 3 I've updated so long ago it's actually sad! I love you guys.**_

_**Italics are lyrics from the song "Make it to me" by Sam Smith.**_

_**I wrote a chapter back in the present per usual. Please read and let the words gobble up your entire being and force you into reviewing.**_

_**Present**_

_My mind runs away to you  
With a thought I'd hope you'll see  
Can't see where it's wandered to  
But I know where it wants to be  
_

As we walked home from a fairly eventful evening, I noticed how absent-minded she was at the moment. She was looking everywhere, her eyes on dogs, on buildings even on the grass. And that's when I noticed that it was just her way of avoiding eye contact. So she was feeling awkward?

_I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow  
I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that_

_You're the one designed for me_  
_A distant stranger that I will complete_  
_I know you're out there, we're meant to be_  
_So keep your head up and make it to me_  
_And make it to me_

I wanted to tell her how much she helped me, how much she saved me and I wanted to highlight the importance of how much Heroine and I are meant to be. There can be no one else for either of us. I will not allow it. And I know how much she loves me as well and she will, no matter how far apart we are, make it to me.

_So sick of this lonely air  
It seems such a waste of breath  
So much that I need to share  
So much to get off my chest_

I have to tell her. As the rain started to drip down our faces, I came to a full stop and she looked back at me with slight concern. I looked at her and smiled. She walked back to me and stood with the toes of her shoes in front of mine. I clasped her hand in mine gently and looked into her big bright orbs as I whispered.

"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

"Every day."

"Well, let me say it agai-"

"Let me say something for once, will you?" My eyes widened slightly and I nodded.

"You want to tell me how I've saved you from depression with the felony your dad's committed and your mom's suicide." I flinched at the swiftness of her words.

"Have you ever stopped to think what your presence has done for me? I was an orphan, but even that doesn't matter now. I have you and that's all I'll ever need. I love you, Shin."

_I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow_  
_I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that_

_You're the one designed for me_  
_A distant stranger that I will complete_  
_I know you're out there, we're meant to be_  
_So keep your head up and make it to me_  
_Make it to me_  
_Make it to me_  
_Make it to me_

I felt tears sting in my eyes and I struggled to choke them back. I love her so much. As she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me, a few betraying tears slipped down my cheek and I drowned in her kiss. She swung her arms around my neck and I grabbed onto her back as I sobbed.

_**Review please.**_

_**~DrarryPeoples**_


End file.
